


Into the Music

by vampiricconure



Series: Let the Music Flow [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: Follow up to 'Let the Music Flow'.With Soundwave being incapacitated with processor aches from the Pit, the band looks for a new drummer. Bulkhead is found and trys to fit in. Can he? or is he the third wheel amongst a group of established friends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Into the Music – 1 -**

 

Bulkhead sat across the table from Valkyrie and Optimus Prime, spark fluttering with nerves.

 

'Yes sir.' he answered. 'I'm willing to work for you both. It'll take some adjusting, but I'm willing to put the hours in.'

 

Bulkhead had answered a city-state wide call for a new drummer for the Valkyries a few short orns ago and after an audition that spun quickly into the stratosphere, the green mech found himself sitting across his favorite band singer and their agent. While Soundwave was still the official drummer for the band, he had started suffering debilitating processor aches over the past solar cycle. And so the search for a new drummer had occurred. He would do vocals on the records, but for performances they needed someone new and with talent. That's where Bulkhead was to come in.

 

Valkyrie eyed the green mech over, servos over his chassis, then shrugged. 'Would you like to meet the rest of the band?' he asked. 'They should be coming off break.'

 

Bulkhead noded. 'Yes sir.' he said. 'It would be an honor.'

 

The band was in the back studio, strumming out their latest tune. When they saw Valkyrie, they muttered a greeting, Skyquake raising his cup of energon towards the silver and blue singer. Dreadwing, Soundwave and Shudder were leaned over their instruments and politely waved when Valkyrie appeared.

 

'I want everyone to met Bulkhead.' the singer said. He motioned the green mech forward. 'He's the winner in our New Drummer search.'

 

Bumblebee, who'd been laying on the studio couch up to this point, rolled off it and clapped several times in approval.

 

Valkyrie smiled. 'This is Bumblebee, our song writer. What he lacks in voice, he makes up for in talent.'

 

On cue Bumblebee played 'welcome to the funny farm' through his speakers.

 

It was at this point Knockout and Breakdown walked in from their break. Breakdown took a seat beside the yellow and black mech while Knockout, who waddled more than walked at this point , settled himself with some discomfort in the nearest chair. He emitted a long suffering sigh and lay his servo against his belly.

 

'Can't wait for my due date.' he huffed, throwing his head back. 'Then I can have a semi normal life back.'

 

Bulkhead's eyes went wide. The rumors were true – Knockout was indeed kindled with sparkling! Sparklings were rare on Cybertron and any that were kindled rather than created by the All Spark were seen as a particularly special gift from Primus. The band had chosen to keep the kindling a secret so that Knockout and his Conjunx could have some privacy. It had worked although with the increased attention since the start of their second album, that was harder to do.

 

Breakdown could only chuckle at his Bonded and the blue Stunticon leaned over to nudge the red guitarist's knee. 'You mean the long nights, purging and burping?' he asked, feigning innocence. Knockout sat up with some effort and pointed a digit in the Stunticon's direction. 'That's a pink slip for you.' he said with false bravado. 'You got me in this predicament and by Solus Prime, you're helping me through it!'

 

The others laughed at this. Bulkhead had to laugh with them – the band seemed to be supportive of each other and had a sense of humor. It seemed to be the perfect group to be a part of. He just wished he wouldn't turn out to be a third wheel.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band gets a new singer while the other characters learn to adjust to their new life.
> 
> (I know... short chapter peeps. I promise the next one will be longer :) )

**Into the Music – 2**

 

The days following Bulkhead's interview and introduction to the band were a whirlwind. He immediately joined practices and with his good humor and quips, made good friends with most of the band. Just Valkyrie seemed unamused, but he, when under pressure, tended to be a hard aft as Skyquake and Soundwave had eloquently put it.

 

It was about this time the band got a new back up singer. Arcee was a slim, lightly built femme with the voice of an angel. Knockout was jealous until he heard her perform the first time, feeling that she would get all his roles. He later agreed that the blue and black female would make an excellent addition to Valkyrie's repertoire although the only one he openly admitted this to was his Bonded. Her Bonded, Cliffjumper, was a frequent visitor to the studio with Starscream, just to sit in and watch the band perform. He talked a lot and often had great suggestions, being a musician himself though not quite what the band was looking for.

 

The work on The Valkyries' new album was a long, tedious effort. Bumblebee thankfully didn't have writer's block as badly as he had the first time around and like the proverbial turbo mouse presenting litter after litter, he pumped out song after song. Bulkhead put his spark into the yellow and black mech's efforts, which pleased Bumblebee greatly. The two became good friends, the pair and Knockout often sitting and gossiping before a shift.

 

It was about this time that the band members started noticing Valkyrie's change of personality. The mech had been drinking heavier than usual, which left several band mates wondering what was going on. Valkyrie admitted to nothing and instead drew into himself, even becoming more withdrawn. It had happened so gradually that most of the members hadn't noticed it at first. Dreadwing was the loudest when it came to fellow band members self care and he regularly got on Valkyrie's case about breaks. Even Shudder, who normally didn't notice things like self care lacking amongst fellow band members felt it happening to Valkyrie. It was looking like the silver and blue singer was working himself sick. He was ordered to have a vacation by Megatron and Optimus and the mech returned from his long flights to Iacon refreshed and more his annoying self.

 

Knockout's kindling had been another point the others had to consider as a band. The red guitarist badly wanted to perform but as his kindling progressed and the threat of his private life being invaded grew with his belly, he was often shuffled to the side. Resentment grew out of the situation, but Breakdown calmly tolerated his Bonded's griping. The birth was near and once the sparkling arrived, Knockout could perform once again. Everything had been made ready in their private suite, from blankets to the bassinet. Breakdown often liked to stand at the door of the infant's future room and he mulled over his role as a sire and a band member. In all honesty, it made him proud. He just hoped that Knockout felt the same way.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout finally gives birth!

**Into the Music – ch 3**

 

Knockout's first contraction hit during practice. Bulkhead was drumming a solo with Knockout as accompaniment when the red guitarist suddenly dropped to his knees, guitar in hand, and grimaced. He lingered there, servo on his white belly, until the pain passed. When he could finally stand, Breakdown was by his side. The others stood around him, concern on their faces.

 

Breakdown led his Bonded to a chair and crouched as he held his Bonded's servo.

 

'You going to be okay?' he asked the red guitarist.

 

Knockout lay a hand on Breakdown's red cheek and lovingly gazed into the Stunticon's yellow eyes before nodding. 'Yeah. Feeling better.' he said. He smiled when Bulkhead gave him a mug of warm energon. They sat there for a few Kliks while the guitarist recovered. Knockout huffed slightly, then doubled over himself when the second contraction hit.

 

'Primus!' he hissed between pants.'Ow.'

 

Breakdown's face became a mixed pallet of emotions – fear, surprise and glee. Then he turned to his band mates. 'I think we're going to have a sparkling today'. He said, swallowing his nerves.

 

Knockout hissed as he rubbed his belly. 'I can't have it today.' he whined. ' I still have an orn before I'm due.'

 

Valkyrie was first to react. He motioned to Dreadwing to grab some towels while Breakdown commed their medic in a panic. Knockout was then led to the futon in the basement, where he and Breakdown could have some peace until the medic came. Bulkhead sat by the basement door with Bumblebee at his side. The two shared concerned glances when the other contractions hit, sending the red guitarist into fits of yelling.

 

Breakdown held his Bonded's servos as the red guitarist pushed.

 

'Had I known...' Knockout began between contractions, '...That it would be this painful, I'd have had you carry.' he said. 'Ow. Ow. Ow ow ow _ow_!'

 

The blue Stunticon grunted. 'No talking. Keep pushing.' he said. Knockout gave him a glare that could have peeled paint.

 

'As if I have a.... ughhhhh... choice.'

 

Shortly there after, Ratchet, the medic, appeared. He was led to the futon, where Knockout sat in a crouch, his servos clutching his Bonded hard.

 

'How long has it been since the first contraction?' the medic asked, applying cleaner to his servos.

 

Breakdown looked at Valkyrie, who stood in the doorway of the basement. ''About five breems.' Valkyrie said. Ratchet kneeled beside Knockout and gently checked dilation. He nodded when he liked what he observed, and gently wiped away the energon pooling from the guitarist's valve.

 

'Any time now, Knockout' he said.

 

The red guitarist, pushing for what his life was worth, groaned. 'About time' he said before another contraction wracked through him.

 

It wasn't long before Ratchet announced that the sparkling was crowning. With three intense pushes and several cries of 'ow!' later the warbling of a newborn filled the studio space. Knockout lay on his back, cradled by Breakdown while the sparkling lay under his parents eyes, wrapped in blankets. Several heads appeared by the doorway, expressions filled with hope, worry and concern. Breakdown gave them a thumbs up, which caused the small group to cheer.

 

And so the inspiration for Bumblebee's song 'Just the two of us' was hatched.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this chapter came from:
> 
> Will Smith's 'Just the Two of Us'


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown and Knockout bring the sparkling to work. Lyrics are discussed.

**Into the Music – Ch 4**

 

The sparkling was a perfect blend of both parents, everyone in the band agreed. Purple with yellow eyes and a white face, shoulder struts like his sire and his dam's pointed toes, LyricTaint was by far the cutest mechling anyone had ever seen. In fact, it was the only sparkling they had ever seen. Only Bumblebee had seen one as young as Lyric and that was because he had a younger sibling named Ladybug, who'd he watched be born.

 

It was several days before Knockout was seen at practice and when he finally did show, he was impatient and eager to work. Breakdown carried the sparkling on his broad chest, one blue servo covering the infant as he slept. He motioned to his Bonded to sit and he gently handed the purple infant to him when the red guitarist had settled. Soon Knockout, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were discussing what the new parents had missed, from Valkyrie having another meltdown over lyrics to the efforts made on the new album.

 

The new album was posing some new problems for the band. The songs weren't meshing, no matter where they were put on the album. Valkyrie was frustrated that things weren't going smoothly and he was letting his frustrations fall on the song writers. Bumblebee felt disheartened about the situation, if his drooping door wings had anything to say about it. Bulkhead vented a heavy sigh.

 

'Means we got to write more songs.' he said. Bumblebee nodded and pulled out a familiar data pad from sub space. He showed what he had to Knockout, who started laughing when he read the lyrics. The suddenness of the noise woke LyricTaint up and he whimpered slightly before slipping back into recharge. Knockout ignored this and began singing the song.

 

' _Last night when I went to bed,_  
With tangled hair upon my head.  
In every way I really was a kid.  
It happened with out warning,  
When I woke up in the morning.  
I can't tell you just what happened,  
But it did.

 

 _I grew 6" in one day,_  
Its painful when it go's that way.  
Now my skinny body's really achin',  
And my skin just exploded,  
With an inch of oil, its loaded,  
It's so greasey you can fry a pound of bacon.

 

 _My voice is changing,_  
Out of thin air,  
And bodyparts that once were smooth are growing bits of hair.  
My voice is changing,  
What does it mean,  
I guess I'll be a real man before I turn 13.'

 

He stopped in mid song. The song was unlike anything the yellow and black mech had ever written before. It was odd but funny as the Pit.

'Where'd you get this from?' the red guitarist asked.

 

Bumblebee shrugged. 'We have humans who like our stuff and as I grew up around them, I write about them.' he said, using bits of movie clips to get his point across. More seriously he added, 'Hope Valkyrie likes it.'

 

Bulkhead's grin was wide. “If he doesn't, we'll tackle him and make him like it.'

A collective laugh went around the three of them.

 

'Shudder might like that idea, too.' Bulkhead said. 'Perhaps too much.'

 

At this point LyricTaint started fussing and tried to climb to Knockout's spark chamber to nurse. He was carefully lifted into place by the red guitarist, white servos on his back while the sparkling snuggled into his dam for a feeding. His head was buried in the flaps of his parent's spark chamber while he latched on.

 

The others watched this with curiosity. Knockout paid no heed to their gawking, instead singing a few more verses of the song with his liquid voice.

 

 _'I buy 2 pairs of jeans a week,_  
I'm such a tall and akward geek.  
I fall down when I try to play a grounder.  
At dinner every night,  
I eat a giant heaping plate of meat,  
Then go out with my friends for quarter-pounders.

 

 _Weird emotions come alive,_  
My hormones are in over-drive.  
I've turned into a girl watching creature.  
And all my friends their marks are shot,  
But they dont care,  
Because there hot for Mrs. Smith the mathamatics teacher

 

 _My voice is changing,_  
I hate to hear it crack,  
I pray to god I wont inherit Dad's hairy back.  
My voice is changing,  
When will it end,  
And when will Mom stop kissing me in front of all my friends.'

 

Knockout chuckled. 'Screw Valkyrie's vote. The others will like it and I suspect Optimus will like it, too.'

 

'And Megatron?' asked the songwriter.

 

'If he doesn't , we'll pin him next to Valkyrie.' Bulkhead grinned.

 

 

 

 

 

'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music quoted here is:
> 
> My Voice is Changing by the Arrogant Worms.


	5. 5

**Into the Music – ch 5**

 

Valkyrie did enjoy the song. Megatron, as usual, was uncertain with its uniqueness for the band but in the end he agreed, also, to try it on the album. The song seemed to be the thing the band was looking for to unite the other pieces. It wasn't enough to be sold as a single, but it was enough to make most mechs smile when they heard it.

 

It was about this time that Bulkhead, Arcee and Cliffjumper became an item. It surprised the other band members, but they let the happy threesome be. As long as the band members worked and did their best, nobody had qualms about who did who, even if it was a poly relationship. If anyone had experience with poly relationships, it was Valkyrie and he kept his mouth shut about the whole thing. He made it clear it was none of anybody's business who did who, and so Bulkhead and Arcee had peace during practices.

 

It was a common sight for LyricTaint to be seen at practice. He got his music lessons in early and like his sire, he seemed to have an affinity for the keyboard, even if it was to merely plunk his hands down on the keys in a joyful but toneless drabble. Bumblebee often baby sat during practice so that Knockout and Breakdown could get some work in. It came to the point where Bumblebee and Lyric were often seen sitting, the infant bouncing on the yellow and black mech's knee as the mech scribbled something down with a stylus. Every so often Bumblebee would ask the infant a question. Lyric would answer with a burble and Bumblebee would say something in agreement before deleting what he was asking about.

 

The public was an ever growing presence in the band's life. It was becoming increasingly difficult to go to their favorite music stores -if any store- without being noticed. Valkyrie and Shudder thrived on the attention. The more mechs who recognized them the happier they were and they often would stop to sign an item or two. Knockout was more wary than he admitted, especially after he'd been accosted in Imperial's. He rarely went anywhere without Breakdown and even then he rarely left his Bonded's side. Part of it was that Knockout was hyper vigilant about LyricTaint's safety. Breakdown did his best to be the ever imposing sire though Knockout did a better job of it than the blue Stunticon, despite his smaller stature.

 

Breakdown, who normally didn't do crowds and quietly tolerated the chaos that came with performances, spoke to Dreadwing and Skyquake about their experiences with the public now that the band was becoming well known. Dreadwing eyed the blue Stunticon over his holo cards as the band played a game of poker one night.

 

'I hate being watched.' Dreadwing admitted. 'Some mechs just stare.'

 

'Creepier than Shockwave when he's busy with one of his experiments,' Skyquake added. Shockwave was one of Cliffjumper's friends. While a good mech, he had some traits that were... unnerving.

 

Breakdown smiled into his cards and lay some chips down on the table. It felt good knowing he wasn't the only one who felt like the odd mech out.

 

'There's only so much staring one can tolerate before you want to put a fist between their optics,' Skyquake added with something that was half grunt, half laugh. 'You'd think they'd realize that they're being rude.'

 

'It is going to get worse the more popular we get.' Dreadwing said. 'Might want to start carry around an energon staff.'

 

Breakdown smirked. 'Don't be giving Knockout ideas.' he said. 'He'd get three if Valkyrie would let him get away with it.'

 

'I _HEARD_ that!' came the red guitarist's cry of protest from the living room.

 

The three mechs laughed.

 

'I guess I'll have to adjust.' Breakdown said. Dreadwing threw a chip into the pile in the middle of the table, a deep frown on his faceplates.

 

'You've got all of us to help you if anyone becomes a problem.' he said, then groaned when the holo cards in the center of the table were flipped. None of them fit his hand. His twin cheered loudly when his hand made a full house.

 

'You're good mechs.' Breakdown said resetting the cards for another game. 'I'll survive. If not, you'll be the first ones to know.'

 

 

 

 

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie's secret gets out to the other band members.

**Into the Music – ch 6**

 

No one had expected The Argument.

 

It was a busy day and the band was busy playing their newest tune when Valkyrie, who had been absent most of that morning, stormed into the studio absolutely fuming. He gave one dirty look to his band before opening the door to the offices in the back of the building. Bulkhead stopped his drumming and eyed the door as Valkyrie slammed it behind him.

 

'What crawled up his tail pipe and died?' the green drummer asked.

 

Dreadwing took several kliks to process what had just happened. Then he whistled low. 'I think he's heard what Optimus was planning for the band.' he said.

 

'Do tell, brother.' Skyquake said, optic ridge raised. 'What was Optimus planning?'

 

'He wants to cancel the continental tour we were planning. At least until the third album is up.'

 

'Skyquake flinched. 'Ouch. That's harsh.' he said.

 

The sounds of a major disagreement fluttered in through to the studio space. Valkyrie's voice was loud and flustered, punctuated by Optimus' raised tone, which remained firm and calm. Shortly there after Valkyrie stormed out of the builing, his silver and blue features furrowed into a most disgruntled frown.

 

Bulkhead stood when Optimus entered the room. The blue and red mech sighed when he saw the rest of the band. 'I take it you've heard my plans for you?' he said more calmly than he felt.

 

The others nodded collectively. 'You have your reasons, boss' Bulkhead said. Dreadwing grunted in agreement.

 

Optimus sat in the chair at the side of the studio space and sighed. 'I want you to be prepared. ' he said. 'It will be the biggest tour of your careers and I want to make sure we, as a team, can handle it.' He lay his head in his servos for a moment, venting a deep sigh. 'I was hoping Valkyrie would understand that.'

 

'No worries about Valkyrie.' Dreadwing said. 'He'll have his tantrum and with a few bottles of high grade he'll be back to himself. If not, we'll drag him to next practice and make sure he sings, tour or no tour.'

 

Valkyrie turned out to be more stubborn than usual. It was several days before anyone saw him again. He had been so elusive, even his mate, Shudder, had grown worried, which was a rarity. When the band found him, he was over energized in his apartment, surrounded by empty bottles of high grade. To make matters worse, he was seriously depressed.

 

Dreadwing dragged the silver and blue mech to his berth and pulled a blanket over him.

 

'I've never seen him this low.' he said to the others. Shudder sat on the edge of Valkyre's berth and ran a servo over his helm as the mech wept.

 

'This stays between us.' she said. 'He's been seeing a medic for depression.' she said softly. 'He didn't want to worry anyone.'

 

'You'd think he would have told us.' Arcee said, blue servos crossed across her chassis. “We are, after all, team members.'

 

Shudder cycled a sigh through her vents. 'If only it was that simple.' she said.

 

'No wonder he had a fit!' Bulkhead said, cleaning up the bottles in the living room. 'He normally doesn't do something this... irrational.'

 

'Where do we go from here?' Skyquake asked. 'I mean, it's not like we can ignore this.'

 

'Optimus should know.' Dreadwing suggested, dumping the last of the bottles into a recycling bag.

 

Shudder shook her head. 'He already knows. Valk didn't want anyone to know, but I convinced him to at least tell his boss.' She looked over her mate's bed table and pulled a small blue and gold medical device from one of the shelves. She looked at its charge before placing it against Valkyrie's forehelm.

 

'The fool.' she said with a frown. 'He's not used his mood regulator for several days.'

 

'I'll sparkling sit if you need.' Bulkhead said to Shudder. 'I take it Valkyrie's going to need a few days to recover from this.'

 

The red seeker gave Bulkhead a chaste kiss on the cheek plate. 'Much appreciated, dah'lin.' she said.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band discusses their upcoming tour. Songs are chosen.

It was several days before Valkyrie appeared to join the rest of the band during practice. He was much humbled over his tantrum and with much encouragement from his band mates, he apologized to Optimus for The Argument. He threw himself into his practices to make up for lost time and on more than one occasion he lost his temper with himself because he wasn't performing up to his usual self. The band swore up and down that he was doing great despite the singer's misgivings.

 

The band's third album was eventually produced. LyricTaint was beginning to do more than babble at this point. His first word was a slurred version of 'one!', said in Valkyrie's inflection as the singer yelled 'One, two, three!' before the band started to play. Knockout was thrilled with this fact and often teased Valkyrie about it. Valkyrie, meanwhile, was honored but slightly embarrassed that he said something so often a sparkling picked it up. It would be a matter of time before Lyric started singing himself.

 

The public adored Lyric with a passion that was hard to ignore. A large article appeared in a local magazine that made the band proud. One of the main pictures was of Knockout and Breakdown sitting in their humble living quarters with LyricTaint on Knockout's knee. It soon took a place on Valkyrie's basement studio space wall, a symbol of the band's crowning glory as a popular band. The blue and silver singer took pride in his band and although he was often quiet about it, he was glad that Lyric was a part of it, too.

 

Soon the news came out. The band was going to do a major tour across planet. It was by far the biggest thing the band had done and everybody had a serious case of the jitters when the topic came up. Knockout, who was busy nursing Lyric, feigned despair when Dreadwing admitted his uncertainty over the whole situation.

 

'Oh what ever shall we do!' he said, servo dramatically thrown over his helm. 'Being more popular than ever will ruin my finish!'

 

He was playfully swatted by his Bonded. 'If your shine gets any brighter, you'll blind us. ' Breakdown said. 'And we have enough problems reading music as it is.'

 

A chuckle went around the room. Bumblebee shrugged at this point, motioning towards his data pad that he had trouble seeing it, too. The laughter got louder, causing LyricTaint to break from his meal to eye the familiar faces around him. Satisfied that everything was okay, he went back to feeding.

 

Valkyrie, who was leaning against the wall, snorted.

 

'The tour is bigger than I expected.' he said. 'I'm glad we have several albums to choose songs from'.

 

'I still don't get how 'Rust Sea Rose' is one of our most popular songs.' Arcee said with a smile. 'It's so alien compared to our other stuff.'

 

'Our fans be strange.' Skyquake said with a shrug. 'They love what we produce. It could be a belch to a drum beat and they'd still love us.'

 

'So, Valkyrie. What did you want to sing during the tour?' Arcee asked. 'Besides the obvious Rust Sea Rose.'

 

The blue and silver singer thought a moment, then took Bumblebee's data pad. 'We can introduce a new song to them.' he said. 'You know. Taunt them with our upcoming album.' Once he found what he was looking for, he began to sing with his typical, screamed wail though greatly reduced in volume.

 

 _'Don't look, don't look, " the shadows breathe_  
Whispering me away from you  
Don't wake at night to watch her sleep  
You know that you will always lose  
This trembling, adored, tousled bird mad girl  
But every night I burn  
Every night I call your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night I fall again  
"Oh don't talk of love, " the shadows purr  
Murmuring me away from you'

 

Bumblebee clapped along to the tune, taking pleasure in hearing Valkyrie sing and hearing his song brought to life. When Valkyrie was done, Bumblebee collapsed on the couch and twitched dramatically, his way of saying the music was too good to be true. It caused an amused chuckle to go around the room.

 

'There's also this tune.' Valkyrie said. ' Bumblebee and I agree that you have the voice for it, Knockout.' He passed the data pad to the red guitarist, who looked it over with optic ridges raised.

 

'Different from Rust Sea Rose' he said. 'It's pretty.' And he began to sing a few lyrics.

 

'There used to be a greying tower alone on the rust sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows  
My optics become large and the light that you shine can be seen'

 

It was Optimus who started clapping, his presence a sudden appearance behind the band.

 

'Well done, Knockout.' he said. 'You have quite a few challenges ahead of you before the tour. I'm certain you'll find what you need.'

 

Valkyrie cracked a wide smile. 'I certainly hope so, Optimus Prime. If not, I have to make up an awful lot of excuses.'

 

 

 

'

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs (edited to make them Cybertron Friendly) quoted here include:
> 
> Burn by The Cure  
> Kiss from a Rose by Seal. 
> 
> Rust Sea Rose is Desert Rose by Sting.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band goes on the biggest tour of their lives!

And so the tour began. Bumblebee was a nervous wreck. He sat in the front of the bus, oblivious to everything but the blank data pad in his servos. Valkyrie was strumming his guitar while the others listened to music via the bus' com system. Soundwave was recharging on the sofa while LyricTaint cuddled with him. Only Knockout and Breakdown were absent, having chosen to take the time on the road to make love in their berth at the back of the bus. When Knockout's heated mewling finally finished, followed by his Conjunx's loud grunting, Valkyrie looked up from his playing, an expression of indifferent curiosity across his face plates.   
  
'Still venting back there?' He said as the pair tumbled out of their berth space. Knockout placed his servo on his hip and cocked it.  
  
'That's for me to know and you to never find out.' the red guitarist said, a sly grin on his pale features. 'Besides, it's the first chance we've had in orns to finally -'  
  
'Uh... Leave it to their imaginations,' Breakdown said, lightly laying a hand on his Bonded's wheel strut before he took a seat beside Valkyrie. 'They're not virgins and they have active day dreams.'   
  
Valkyrie let a smile crack his face. He strummed a few more notes before spinning his guitar and laying the black and silver instrument in its case beside him.   
  
'How long before we're at our fist gig?' he asked. Bumblebee looked up briefly from what little he managed to write.   
  
'Four days!' came his reply through his speakers, the voice taken from a local radio host. 'Optimus wants us to be early.'  
  
'We should have flown.' Breakdown complained. 'Would have been faster.'  
  
'And miss out on the road trip?' Knockout chimed in. 'The lights, the sounds of traffic, making out in the back berth? Shame on you! I've always wanted to drive to Vos!'  
  
Breakdown's immediate response was to elbow his mate in the belly while hiding a devilish smirk.   
  
The rest of the four days passed like this. When they finally rolled up to the establishment they were playing at, the stage trucks were already there setting up. Dreadwing hopped off the bus, fist in servo. The others piled off after him, Knockout carrying LyricTaint.   
  
'Wow. That's one big building.' Dreadwing said. Indeed the building was gigantic, it's glass tower and gilded windows shining in the mid day sun. The blue mech turned to his brother who was starting to unpack instruments from the bus. 'I hope the acoustics are as good as the building looks.' Skyquake said, heaving a pair of keyboards off the bus steps. Dreadwing grunted something unintelligible and the pair went inside the building to drop off their items.   
  
A crowd started forming around the band as they unpacked. Cheers went up when Valkyrie came out of the bus and he waved at his fans. He gave Bulkhead an amp and a guitar case before sending the green mech off to deliver them to the stage crew. An equally ethusiastic cheer went up when Knockout came off the bus a second time with LyricTaint in tow. Knockout waved the sparkling's servo for the crowd, causing several mechs to go 'awwwwww' at the sight.   
  
Soon the band was unpacked. Optimus Prime greeted the band inside their concert space. Megatron was with him, the silver mech's pointed grin wide as he shook servos with the band members.  
  
'You have a few days before your first concert while everything is set up. Did you have any plans for that time?' The blue and red mech asked.   
  
'Just go out and check some of the establishments.' Bulkhead said. ' Arcee and I will probably visit some of the historical landmarks.'  
  
Knockout waved a servo in the air. 'Boooooring!' he said with his usual flair. 'I don't know about you, but I want to see Iacon kick some aft in the next cube game against Vos.'   
  
Dreadwing looked like he was torn between the two choices and he looked at Skyquake for inspiration. 'What did you want to do?' he asked his twin brother. The green mech shrugged. 'I would love to just relax for a while. Maybe take home a date. Get laid. You know. The usual.'  
  
The others chuckled at Skyquakes frankness. 'Just be careful' Optimus said. 'I don't want you to get into trouble before the tour even begins.'   
  
Knockout batted his optics, the perfect expression of feigned innocence. 'Us? Trouble? Now where would you get that idea?' he said.   
  
  
  



	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band tries to enjoy themselves, but fate has other ideas.

From the way Dreadwing was trying to not to embarrass himself by making faces of pure ecstasy, it was clear Skyquake had managed to find a date for the night, their activities seeping though the twins' bond. Most of the band were sitting in their seats in the local Cube arena. Only Soundwave was absent, having preferred to stay at their hotel and sparkling sit, and Arcee and Bulkhead, who were indeed checking out the local historic sights. Skyquake had decided last klik to do his own thing, leaving his sibling, Shudder, Valkyrie, Knockout, Breakdown and Bumblebee to enjoy the game.

 

Bumblebee was standing, pumping a fist into the air as his favorite team held onto the Cube the longest. He did a victory dance before finally settling down beside Valkyrie.

 

'Good game!' Valkyrie shouted over the din around them.

 

Dreadwing chuckled deeply, clearly enjoying himself, also. 'Now if only my team would get some energizing done.' he said. 'They're making me look bad.'

 

'Give them a few games. They'll eventually get it!' Shudder said and she snickered at Dreadwing's rolled optics. 'We love you, Dread.' she said and wrapped her arm over the blue mech's shoulder in a friendly hug.

 

'Simple for you to say. I have fifty credits on this game.' he said. He cringed when his team lost the Cube for what felt like the umpteenth time.

 

Knockout and Breakdown fist pumped and clanged fists together.

 

'Only fifty?' Valkyrie said, sipping from his energon cup as Knockout grabbed his Bonded's drink and took a swig of it. 'You're skimping.'

 

Dreadwing chuckled. 'I would have had more to spend if a certain someone would pay me back for the last poker game we played.'

 

Valkyrie almost choked on his drink. 'Bumblebee – you STILL haven't paid him back?'

 

The yellow and black mech rubbed the back of his helm. 'Mebbie' came an accented radio host's voice from his speakers. He shrugged and pretended to get reabsorbed into the game.

 

It was soon intermission. Everybody was piling out of their seats when Dreadwing suddenly paused, his expression one of alarm and his servo rose to his chest. His reaction caused the others to stop and watch him with curiosity.

 

Shudder cocked her helm. 'Dreadwing?'

 

There was no answer at first. When he finally spoke, it was as if he was in a state of confusion.

 

'Something's happened to Skyquake.' he said, his voice barely audible over the noise. Louder, and in a panic, he said 'Skyquake's down!'

 

The others passed confused glances at each other before Valkyrie moved. 'Do you know where he is?' the blue and silver seeker asked, holding the blue mech's shoulders.

 

'It feels like he's back at the hotel.' he said. 'It's the most logical place he'd be if he brought someone back with him.'

 

Valkyrie nodded. He motioned for the others to follow and the others filed off after him. The whole way back to the hotel, Dreadwing was tense. His field was jagged with worry and he kept it close to him as they hurried back to Skyquake. When they arrived, there were already Enforcers parked outside the front door. Dreadwing wasted no time running inside and up to the suite.

 

Knockout turned to his Bonded and Valkyrie. 'This isn't good.' he said, true worry on his face plates.

 

 

 


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band finds Skyquake!

Dreadwing shoved his way past the Enforcers by the band's room and made his way to his twin's side. Skyquake heaved a sigh through his vents and smiled fondly at his brother. The green mech was badly dented with a large gash running down his side to his pelvic girdle. Energon dripped from his lip plates and his eye was almost dented closed. He had clearly been attacked if his injuries and the mess in the suite were any indication.

 

A medic was checking out his injuries, welding what he could on the spot.

 

'Primus... what happened to you?' Dreadwing said, taking his sibling's servo in his as he knelt beside his twin. He could feel his brother's pain through their bond. Dreadwing sighed and sent comfort and protection through his bond and field.

 

'He was beautiful.' Skyquake said with a wheeze. 'His Bonded apparently thought so, too. Slagger followed me back from the bar.' He flinched when the medic placed his gloved hands inside the gash. 'I didn't know he was taken, I swear by the Allspark.'

 

He laid his head back when he saw Optimus enter the hotel room. The red and blue mech was clearly unhappy but remained cool.

 

'You owe us an explanation, Skyquake.' he said calmly. 'But I'm glad to see you're still functioning.' Skyquake heaved through his vents, closing his dented eye.

 

'Date went wrong.' he said, eyeing the agent through his good eye. 'I was jumped by his mate. Slagger brought a friend.'

 

Dreadwing grabbed a chair and sat beside his brother while the medic worked. Skyquake closed his good eye and smiled.

 

'He was a good lay.' the green twin said. 'Last time I'll pick someone up at a bar, though.' He sat up with a groan when the medic encouraged him. Skyquake frowned and stared at his peds. 'Guess I'll be out of commission for a while. I was really looking forward to the first performance.'

 

'Worry about healing first.' Optimus said with a comforting smile.'We have twelve other cities to visit after this one.'

 

The other band members appeared at this point, Soundwave holding LyricTaint in a protective embrace.

Knockout was immediately beside Skyquake, servos on the mech's shoulder struts.

 

'You're a mess!' he said. 'Remind me to fire your esthetician.' Skyquake wasn't sure if the mech was serious or joking.

 

The medic stood up at this point, pulling off his gloves.

 

'Your nanite protocols will kick in shortly. You won't need to go to the hospital, but you will need that gash welded before you do anything.' He pulled out his soldering gun and numbing agent. 'Don't do anything strenuous for a few days.'

 

Optimus nodded as the medic spoke. 'Thank you, First Aid.' he said. 'As for the rest of the band – did you have fun?'

 

Dreadwing grunted and mumbled something incoherent about losing fifty credits. This caused Skyquake to laugh out loud, then flinch sharply when he bumped his gash.

 

Bumblebee shrugged. 'Good game!' he said through his speakers. 'Iacon kicked aft!'

 

'Well, what we saw was good.' Shudder added with a smile. 'We're just glad you're okay, 'Quake.' she said. Dreadwing nodded. He watched as the gash in his sibling's side was taped up, numbing agent applied, and the slow process of welding it shut was begun.

 

'The Enforcers will want a statement of what happened.' the blue mech said.

 

Skyquake sighed, laying his head back on a pillow that Shudder placed there for his comfort. 'I'm just happy they caught the fraggers.' He missed the dark expression that clouded his sibling's face plates. 'But if doc bot here says I'm okay, I'm okay. I don't want to worry you more than I already have.

 

 

 


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band meets a new writer and Skyquake has a crush.

The band's first tour performance went without a hitch, even without Skyquake. He watched their performance from backstage and did his best to avoid the press' pressing questions about his injuries and absence from the first few performances. Thankfully Valkyrie was a complete ham about the whole thing and drew attention to he and the other band mates with minimal fuss. Even picture evasive Breakdown took the time to pose with LyricTaint, who was loving the attention, too.

 

It was the second city, technically a town called Yuss , before Optimus would let Skyquake perform. Knockout did his best to buff the green mech's weld into oblivion. The welded gash, mostly healed by his nanites by now, was still tender and Knockout did his best to keep the experience pain free. It was during one of these pre-performance buff sessions when Bumblebee hopped on the bus with a unfamiliar red and yellow femme in tow. She politely waved when she saw the band. Skyquake stood up slowly, fixated on the strange femme and was promptly yelled at by the red guitarist to quit moving.

 

'Meet Windblade.' Bumblebee announced. 'She and I have been long distance friends for ages. She's a song writer, and author, too.'

 

Valkyrie got off the sofa and shook the femme's servo. 'Glad to finally meet you. Bumblebee's been secretive about who he knows but mentioned you when we rolled into town.' he said.

 

Bumblebee shrugged, embarrassed. 'She's originally from Caminus.' he said, rubbing the back of his neck cables. 'She's not been here long.'

 

Dreadwing whistled low. 'Long way to travel.' he said. Then, without missing a beat he added 'Coming to our concert?'

 

'Actually, yes.' Windblade said. She shrugged and motioned to Bumblebee. 'He said I could be back stage. With Optimus and Megatron's permission, of course.'

 

Breakdown snorted. 'Ptttht!' he said dramatically. 'You can be with us any time you want. Don't need their permission.'

 

'Good to know!' the red and yellow seeker said with a laugh. At this point Bumblebee motioned her off the bus with a flourish. 'I'll see you guys back stage I guess.' she said with a wink. And with that she hopped off the bus, followed by Bumblebee.

 

'I think I'm starting to pressurize.' Skyquake said as soon as the pair were far enough away from the bus to not be heard.

 

Dreadwing, who was standing to the side with his servos crossed, swatted his twin's helm.Apparently the pair shared something across their bond that shouldn't have been felt.

 

'Well, it's true!' Skyquake said, crestfallen. 'She was gorgeous! I mean, I've seen good looking mechs before, but... wow. I hope she's single.'

 

Knockout paused his buffing long enough to give Skyquake a glare from over the mech's shoulder. 'You're always thinking with your interface equipment.' he said, restarting his buffing. 'Ask 'Bee. I'm sure he knows. And for Primus' sake, get to know her _first_ before laying her.'

 

Windblade was indeed there when the band crawled back stage for their performance. She gave everyone a chaste hug and wished them good luck. Skyquake coughed and politely thanked the red and yellow seeker. Whatever he was sending across his bond caused his twin to swat him a second time that Orn when her back was turned.

 

Skyquake was first on stage and was greeted by wild cheers when he sidled up to his keyboard. To the green mech, it had been far too long since he had performed. Bulkhead started with his drums and the pair did a spur of the moment duet while the other band members walked on stage, Valkyrie shining like a silver and blue demon as he waved to his fans.

 

'ARE WE READY TO PARTY?' he screamed into his mic. The crowd was a delicious sound of cheering and his name yelled out. 'We have a new song for you tonight.' he said and motioned to the green keyboardist. ' To lead us in it, our old friend Skyquake is back.' And with three excited pumps with his fist, Skyquake leaped into their first, and newest song of the evening. Kiss from a Rose.

 

The whole evening was a pleasure to the mechs. Although they were exhausted by the end, in desperate need of a recharge and dirtier than a wet oil pan in the rust sea, they were satisfied. It was an orn after the stage had been cleared and the instruments put away for the next performance that Skyquake finally got the nerve to speak to Bumblebee.

 

'Is she....' He began, rubbing the back of his helm. 'Are you two? I mean-'

 

Bumblebee, once he understood what Skyquake was trying to ask, started laughing, his shoulders quivering when he wasn't using his speakers. 'No! We're just good friends.' he finally said.

 

'I was afraid you were a couple...' Skyquake said. The look of relief was intense on his face, especially after the mental trauma the attack left on him.

 

'Who's a couple?' Windblade asked, noticing the pair talking.

 

Bumblebee's mirth was quite clear when he lay a servo over Windblade's shoulder struts. 'A certain band member has a crush on you.' he said, returning to his laughter. 'He wants to know if you're free.'

 

If Skyquake could blush, he would have been a red as bright as Windblade's chassis. 'I wouldn't quite put it that way.' he said meekly. He absentmindedly rubbed at his weld. Dreadwing leaned over his brother's shoulder strut and smiled a wicked smile. 'Yes he would.' the blue mech said, causing Bumblebee to collapse on the floor in tears of laughter. It was just the way Dreadwing said it that pushed the yellow and black mech over the edge.

 

Skyquake rolled his optics and vented a deep sigh. 'Yeah.' he said, quieter than he intended. 'I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?' He rubbed the back of his helm again. While not a newbie when it came to dating, it was his first, _serious_ request to go out with someone.

 

Windblade cocked her head and smiled wide. 'You?' she said and took the mech's servo from behind his helm and held it. 'I'm free.' she said. 'And yes, I would like to go out with you sometime.'

 

And so Windblade joined the tour.

 

 

 

 

 

'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band takes some time off and an old song from their past is found.

It was almost at the end of The Valkyries' world tour. The band was making their rounds in Iacon before their next big performance, the deadline of which was looming over their heads like a giant moon. While their tour was probably the most successful Optimus and Megatron had ever done, the band was tired and desperate to get home.

 

Skyquake was on his back with Windblade cuddled close to his side, the green mech gently stroking the red and yellow seeker's hip plating. Knockout was in a similar position with Breakdown while Bumblebee snuggled with LyricTaint, the purple infant sucking hard at a bottle of energon. Bulkhead and Arcee were laid back in their usual chairs. Soundwave was digging through music files, when he paused and pulled up the band's first covers, before they even were known.

 

'Hey... remember this?' he said, sending the file to the public speakers on the bus. Valkyrie's voice, not as refined as it currently was, came through.

 

 _'When the night has come_  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me'

 

Valkyrie joined in from his space on the sofa, followed by Knockout and Breakdown. Bumblebee began tapping his ped, which caused Lyric to stare at the yellow and black mech while pausing in his feeding.

 

_'So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me_

 

 _If the sky that we look upon_  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me'

 

Soundwave began drumming with his fingers and joined in with his own silky voice.

 

_'And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh, stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh stand by me, won't you stand by me'_

 

Dreadwing chuckled when they were done. 'That's before even 'Quake and I joined the Valkyries.' he said. Skyquake shifted his peds before sitting up. Windblade leaned into her date when he settled.

 

'That was a really, really long time ago.' Dreadwing said. “Maybe we should consider doing an updated version of it?' he asked. 'To go with Rust Sea Rose and Kiss from a Rose'.

 

Valkyrie lifted an eye ridge, silently contemplating the thought. Shudder, who was in the back of the bus in her and Valkyrie's berth, poked her head out of the curtained opening. 'Do it Valk!' she cheered.

 

Arcee and Bulkhead, who were raiding the pantry at this point, nodded their heads in agreement.

 

'We do need more songs for the next album.' Skyquake said. He ignored Bumblebee's groan of protest.'Stand by Me is a good song and I bet we could make a killing with it as a single.'

 

'One less thing to think about,' Bumblebee said with relief. He smirked 'And Optimus and Megatron said you can help with song writing any time you want, Windblade.'

 

'You're just trying to wiggle out of getting work done.' she said and swatted him playfully.

 

Bumblebee pulled Lyric up for a burping after placing the infant's bottle on a side cup holder. 'Maybe.' he said with a grin. 'But I admit to nothing.'

 

'You're incorrigible'. Knockout said, throwing a pillow at the yellow and black mech. 'We better get some inspiration going after this tour. Those songs won't write themselves.'

 

'Sure they will!' Bumblebee said. 'I just put my data pad on 'predictive text' and write a tune to it.' he said with an evil grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quoted is:
> 
> Stand By Me by Ben E. King


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who gets Bonded? Free cookies to anyone who guesses correctly :D

**Aftermath – three Solar Cycles later**

 

They were busy making out when Megatron walked in on them. Megatron's reaction was to suddenly freeze when he caught Knockout and Breakdown in a compromising position.

 

'Aren't you supposed to be helping out with the groom?' He asked as the pair untangled themselves from each other.

 

'All done.' Knockout said, pulling out a cloth from subspace and franticly trying to buff himself. Breakdown, who was clearly still in the mood, nipped his Bonded's neck cables. He was shushed off and the red guitarist rose, completely unapologetic for the scene.

 

Megatron grunted, then proceeded to walk to the back bedroom where he knocked on the door. When it opened, a youngling peeked out. 'Are dam and sire finished yet?' he said in the most dour voice possible.

 

'Yes they are, Lyric.' Megatron said. 'Are Windblade and Skyquake ready?' His smile widened when the red and yellow femme wandered to LyricTaint's side.

 

'We're about to head out' she said. She turned to Skyquake, who looked to be utterly nervous. 'You going to survive?' she asked him.

 

'No.' he said.

 

Windblade laughed. 'It's only a breem.' she said, placing a servo lovingly on her mate's wing strut.

 

'Can't we just admit our love with a single sentence and skip to the interfacing?' he asked, drawing his mate close. ' need to know what your spark feels right now.'

 

'There'll be time for that _AFTER_ the reception.' she said. 'If you still have the endurance.'

 

There was a collective chuckle around the room. Skyquake pulled in Windblade gently for a kiss before releasing her. He turned to Knockout and Breakdown.

 

'Were you this nervous on your Bonding day?' he asked them.' I swear I'm going to purge.'

 

'I can't remember.' Breakdown lied. He grunted when Knockout grabbed his lower pelvic girdle.

 

'He was nervous.' the red guitarist said, hold firm on Breakdown. ' In fact he couldn't wait to get out of the reception to get into my berth.' And he squeezed, causing Breakdown to vent a strangled whimper.

 

Thankfully LyricTaint was too busy playing with his toys to notice his caretakers flirting so... explicitly.

 

Soon there after they went down to the hall, Knockout and Breakdown taking up the rear. Lyric was in the middle, holding the bonding scarf over a small, gilded pillow. The crowd was a small one. It included the band, Optimus Prime and Megatron. Cliffjumper was there, too, with some of Windblade's friends from Caminus. They had planned for the Bonding Ceremony to be taped and shown on a local station and indeed a film crew took up the rear of the hall.

 

Lyric took his place beside the Commissioner, a smile like his dam's wide across his face. Breakdown and Knockout stood together opposite their youngling. Then came the future Bond Mates, holding servos. When they appeared a cheer went up. Valkyrie whistled his approval as the pair went by.

 

Once in front of the hall, they stood before the Commissioner. The Commissioner smiled at the happy pair. 'We stand here before the eyes of friends and family.' she began. 'To share the joy this pair has. Tradition has it that lovers are to have four virtues that prove their love for each other. I take it that you performed the ritual before hand?'

 

'Indeed we did.' Skyquake said.

 

'And what were your virtues?' The Commissioner asked.

 

'The first was to prevent Windblade from getting slagged... sorry... run over by a bot.' the green mech said. Laughter rose up from the crowd over Skyquake's unintended cuss.

 

'The second was to write a song together.' Windblade said. 'It was harder than I thought possible.' More laughter. 'The third was to hold his helm while he was sick with the rust infection. I don't think I've seen someone purge so much.'

 

'And the fourth?'

 

Skyquake looked at the Commissioner and swallowed hard.

 

'She put up with me. Trust me, it's a big deal.' More laughter came from the crowd.

 

'And so we have a pair!' cried the Commissioner. She took the bonding scarf from Lyric and lay it across Skyquake and Windblade's outstreached servos. ' I ask that someone bear witness to this new pair's love. Knockout and Breakdown – do you wish to bear witness to their love?'

 

Knockout took a step forward 'I do.' he said. He passed a look of pure bliss to his Conjunx.

 

'I do.' Breakdown said, following his Bonded's stead.

 

'Then so shall this pair be declared Bonded.' the Commissioner said and she gently tied the scarf around the pair's servos. 'You are now Conjunx Endura.' She then untied the scarf to allow Windblade and Skyquake to hug.

 

A rousing cheer went up from the crowd and the band surrounded the newly Bonded couple. The bonding scarf was grabbed and handed to Skyquake with great pomp and ceremony. He, as per tradition, tied it around his laughing mate's thigh as high as it would go. Then he pulled it off with his denta, throwing the item to the crowd in celebration.

 

Few complained when the newly Bonded pair disappeared for an Orn during the reception. Only Megatron did and it was because he walked in on the pair while they were tangled up in a compromising position.

 

'Worse than younglings' he complained to Optimus after the event. ' I'm afraid to know what they do on the bus when we're not around.'

 

The red and blue mech chuckled deeply. 'Best you not know.'

 

 

 


End file.
